How our story ended
by stoneheart1909
Summary: This is how our story ended no matter how much we were pushed together... #to anyone...anyone at all who wants to know more about this story... especially how it ended like this please read my other story endless nightmare... 'How our story ended' is a part of 'endless nightmare'. You'll understand more if you read it.. please support me by leaving comments okay...


Katekyo hitman reborn is rightfully amano's sensei work.

The song 'Stone cold' belongs to Demi Lovato.

I own nothing but the script and story line so enjoy

 **Stone cold**

, **stone cold**

 **You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor**

That's is what she's feeling right now. The sight of her beloved kissing another girl whom is her best friend hurt so much more than she thought. This is the first time she ever hoped to be stripped of her ability of sight. Her clothes is slightly drenched from the drizzle of rain she had to purge through in order to fetch an item she had been working day and night to finish. A present for Tsuna-her husband. Her hold on it tightens as she desperately hopes Tsuna would pull away from the embrace, from the kiss altogether. She silently begged to god, wishing that the time they spent as a married couple will prevail and becomes a reason for him to push Kyoko away. Her heart cracks when he slither his arms around her waist pulling the blonde closer, kissing her more fiercely. A painful smile grace her face, she hadn't known when her tears slides down, maybe because of pouring rain. She didn't mind it neither does the couple in front of her.

 **Stone cold** , **stone cold**

 **Maybe if I don't cry** , **I won't fell anymore**

Slowly, she takes a few steps backwards. All her hope and dreams crushed in a single night by a simple gesture. It wasn't too big of a deal, she should had anticipated this particular outcome. Her hus- Tsuna had always loved Kyoko ever since they were a teenager , he had never spared her a glance. It was by chance both of them were forced into marriage. She did something that cost her, her life. Only by marrying him, she would be spared. Being a nice and good friend he is, Tsuna agree to the terms he had to meet despite of her urges for him to forget about it. He was just that nice. And now she hoped he would be a vicious mafia boss instead. She wished he would just killed her on the spot rather than putting her in this heart break. No. She wasn't exaggerating on anything. She was his wife dammit! Above all she was his wife……

 **Stone cold** **cold** , **baby**

 **God knows I try to feel**

 **Happy for you**

 **Know that I am** , **even if I**

 **Can't understand** , **I'll take the pain**

 **Give me the truth** , **me and my heart**

 **We'll make it through,** **If happy is her** , **I'm happy for you**

Yes, she was his wife. The present in her hold crumpled up just like the remnants of her heart. Haru is already running, she doesn't have a single clue as to where she was heading. Wife, Love, bounded by law, marriage, those things were her dreams as a child. Silly as it sounded; she wished a prince would swept her off her feet and love her eternally. Oh how foolish had she been. She was his wife and Kyoko's best friend. She should be happy for their union despite of the fact it killed her from the inside. She tried to convince herself that his happiness is hers also. Never mind the never ending heart aches she'll have to face later. She'll just pretend it never happened just like the way she pretended her injuries, the tortures she face because of her relations with mafia or the sole truth that both her parents were killed right in front of her by a Famiglia who wants to start a fight with Vongola didn't occur in her life. She just had to hide her sadness like the way she conceals all her scars up to the point where she and Tsuna had to sleep together. The apologies he whispered into her ears every day before she slept seem so distant right now.

Stone cold, stone cold

You're dancing with her, while I'm staring at my phone

Stone cold, stone cold

I was your amber, but now she's your shade of gold

Stone cold, baby

God knows I tried to feel

Happy for you

Know that I am, even if I

Can't understand, I'll take the pain

Give me the truth, me and my heart

We'll make it through

If happy is her, I'm happy for you

Nothing she can't handle. The only problem was will she ever be fixed? After her parents death she was already broken. Leaving her holding on to the her love for Tsuna to keep her sanity in check, but now… with her last remaining hope diminished what will happen to her? That thought manage to stop her running. Haru frantically look around. With her bleary vision she could see foliage of trees surrounding her. 'I'm lost', she squeaks softly. If one hears her voice right that moment they could cry from how broken it sounds. In her right mind she would had panicked but now she just couldn't seem to care. Haru took a seat under a tree, the rain still pouring on her as if the earth is crying her unshed tears. Funny, right now she couldn't seem to differ her own tears and raindrops. Maybe that's a sign she's now broken fully. She should be happy, yeah! As a friend she should. Haru clutch her chest, the previous present she brought had gone somewhere else, could be lost when she was running away. Her heart felt like it was bleeding out profusely. 'Urgh..', she groan. She had to hunch her body to soothe the pain. She was sick, she knows. She shouldn't stray too far away from Tsuna or she will be dead-she knows. Yet right now, that very person is the one she refuses to see.

Stone cold, baby

God knows I tried to feel

Happy for you

Know that I am, even if I

Can't understand, I'll take the pain

Give me the truth, me and my heart

We'll make it through

If happy is her, I'm happy for you

She's stupid, annoying, eccentric, always makes people hate her. Haru knows that. She never had friends at Midori middle school. Tsuna was the first to accept her fully regardless of her crazy chivalry for Reborn. She loved him for that- was it so much to ask for him to reciprocate? Maybe it was. Blood ooze out from the corner of her mouth as immense pain stir within her abdomen that pushed her breath away. Her body weakly slumps on the branch, all her energy gone. 'Hahi…maybe this is my punishment for betraying my friend. I knew Kyoko and Tsuna had mutual feelings. I shouldn't have interfered'. Haru lift her face towards the darken skies a soft smile still plaster on her face. 'I'm an idiot for loving you Tsuna. I'm sorry you have to marry me. A girl you never love….', Haru caress the ring dangling on a silver strand that wraps around her neck. Tsuna had brought them a matching pair for their wedding, which escalated Haru very much. She was ecstatic to go ring shopping with Tsuna. She really did. But a few hours later, when she was fumbling with her ring out of happiness she came across an engraving of a person name within the ring band. To her surprise, it didn't spell her name, it spelled 'Kyoko'. Because of that, she had only worn that ring during their wedding ceremony. After that, she simply turned it into an amulet. Remember Haru, this ring isn't meant for you. "You're only keeping it warm until your time come to pass and it will be delivers to the rightful owner. You have no right to wear it on your hands. Remember Haru…." It tore her heart every time she reminded herself but it's a duty she had to carry. It wasn't anybody's fault actually. Love can't be force and Tsuna couldn't lie when the ring maker ask him whose name he wish to engraved. Why in the world should she hope he would said her name.

Haru giggles but it turns into a wild cough. She pulled her hand away from her mouth, black splotches of blood dripping on her palm. Groaning she wished not to drown herself any further, she need to move and get help. She was barely standing when her knees gave out and she fall down with a thump. 'It seems I can't move', she stated mirthless. Sighing weakly she rest herself underneath the tree, her mind wandering to those days she spent with Tsuna. At least she makes his days a lot less miserable by being the best wife she could. The smile she puts on his faces everyday they were together. The strength and comfort she gave him whenever he's weak and afraid. Most of all, her loyalty to always stand beside him even if a bullet is coming her way. 'I guess that isn't enough to make him love me.'

It was vague but she could feel her soul slipping away, 'Hey Tsuna. I wish you can hear me. I'll let the winds carries my words. Today is our first anniversary. I want to give you a knitted scarf I made but it seems I have lost it. Hey, Tsuna. You can still live without me by your side right. After all you have Kyoko-chan now. I wished you guys the best of luck in life. Sorry I wasn't there to congratulate you guys. Sorry because I forced you to follow my whims and all. But I'm not sorry for loving you. Tsuna you need to make up your mind…you can't be indecisive forever…Don't worry you'll be a great boss for Vongola. Primo will be so proud of you. And….. you're not vicious or evil as they claim you to be. Those people had never met you before so…t-they don't know that you're suffering at night. Haru won't be there to comfort you anymore….she wish you can sought Kyoko-chan for comfort after this', another violent cough pause her sentence. Haru groans meakly, she could clearly taste the metallic tang bubbling in her mouth but she keep on talking. 'Hey, Tsuna after I'm gone. Can you please put spider lilies on my grave?', her eyes are getting droopier as she gradually lost her consciousness. 'And lastly…. Tsuna…..'.

 **Don't wanna be stone cold** , **stone cold**

 **I wish I could mean this but here's my good bye**

Oh, I'm happy for you

Know that I am, even if I

Can't understand

If happy is her, if happy is her

I'm happy for you

'I wish you all the happiness in the world', she mutters before darkness swallows her whole. This story was never ours to be….I could only wish you love and happiness.

'Haru!'.

'Calm down, Tsuna'.

'But…'.

'She's gone'.

Okay guys… how's that? Was it good? Was it bad? Please write reviews so I can improve myself from this crappy writing. I'm sorry I'm a beginner and English is not my mother tongue so there will be some grammatical errors so please excuse that.

Did you enjoy it? If you do please write a few reviews…..thank you…


End file.
